


Zayn's Legacy

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s boyfriend Liam loves him with all his heart, but Zayn’s found something out that will change their lives forever... and he doesn’t have much time. Ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn's Legacy

Zayn walked into High School with a feeling of dread, on the lookout for his boyfriend who could possibly jump out at any min from nowhere, he had found out something yesterday, something that was going to change their relationship for good and it wasn't good news.

Liam spotted his boyfriend amongst the rest of the students and ran up to him with a gigantic smile on his face. "Hey Z!”"Hey Li." Zayn said, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice. He heard a crack and cursed his voice to hell and back, he couldn't break in front of Liam.

Liam immediately frowned and clasped harder onto his backpack strap. "What's bothering you? You look kind of... worried."

"It's nothing?" It was more of a question as Zayn's eyes filled with tears. He was such a pussy right now. He blinked his eyes and tried to will them away before Liam could see.

Liam let out a sigh. "Zayn, I know you and something's obviously not okay so spill it." he said, trying to sound not so concerned if it really was nothing; but the tears in his boyfriend's eyes meant it had to be something.

Zayn just started crying, covering his eyes with his hands to make sure no one else could see because he was the tough guy, he never cried. But the fact that Liam would soon lose him... that made him feel horrible.

Liam noted that Zayn didn't want to be seen crying by his peers so he wrapped an arm around his waist and took him to a secluded part of the school where no one else ever went. "Z, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong..." Liam said softly, taking his hands away from his face and wiping the boy's cheeks.

"I-I went to the doctor's yesterday, to find out why i've been having all those fainting spells and I finally got an answer." Zayn started, his voice shaking.

"Hmm, go on..." Liam encouraged softly, holding Zayn's hands in his own and massaging the back of them with his thumbs. "And it wasn't good news." Zayn said. "It wasn't good news at all."

"What did the doctor say Zayn?" Liam pressed; he didn't like not knowing things, it made him feel uninformed and vulnerable.

"I-i have cancer Li." Zayn said, not looking at Liam's face. "They say I only have a few months, i'm sorry!" Zayn cracked and hugged Liam tightly, tears running on his shoulder.

Liam hugged back just as tightly as tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he had to be strong for Zayn so he blinked them back. "Shhh, its not your fault; its okay." he mumbled into Zayn's ear as he rubbed the other boy's back.

"They said there's nothing they can do to extend the amount of time i have left. My parents are with the principal to take me out of school because it isn't worth it." Zayn choked. "They gave me two options and i have to make up my mind by the end of the week."

Liam hugged him tighter; he couldn't bare to imagine a life without Zayn, he was and is his everything. "And what are those options?"

"They said they would pay for me to do everything i wanted to do before i get too weak with someone or i'll have to homeschool and stay in my house because they don't want the stress of school on me." Zayn replied.


End file.
